The Trees
by Jilly cat Nya
Summary: A cute story about a high school mifwa
1. Chapter 1

It was the first day of school I was on my way until I saw the trees, they looked like Cotten candy swaying gently on dark oaks when I just was about to drool something no someone pulled on my tail (oh I didn't tell you yet

I'm a mifwa ) then I herd a fimilar voice it was Caeli ~chan she said gotcha (flash back) I bet I can find my way to

Our new school (lily high a all girls school for werewolves mifwas and witches oh by the way caeli is a mifwa too ) before you and if you pull on my tail before I get there you can get anything from under 20$ with my money and if I get there beforeyouhave  
to buy me a slice of cake deal? Deal shesaid

Sorry it was so short I just don't like writing long chapters but I will make longer ones JillyCatNya OUT


	2. Caeli

~caeli's view~  
i snuck up behind jilly and pulled her tail  
"nya?!" she screeched and turned. when she saw me she laughed  
"oh! it's just you c~chan!"  
i laughed and said "so... i kinda forgot my lunch money so pay up!"  
"i said you can buy something with my $20 dollars not just take it." she said crossing her arms.  
i groaned "ugh... fine but that mean you're buying my lunch!" i said  
she giggled "ok!"  
she started skipping away so i jogged to catch up with her.  
when we got to school i checked my phone:  
'7:34' it said  
"we are super early!" i said  
"tire swing!" jilly screamed and ran like the flash to the playground at the back of the school.  
"i can't believe we have a playground," i said slowly sauntering after her. "and i wanted to go to the library ry!"  
when i got there she was already sitting on the swing with a girl pushing her. when i got close i realized it was our werewolf friend, alayna.  
"hey, alayna," i called jogging over "you early too?"  
"hey, caeli!" she called back looking at me "ya i'm early too! can't you tell?"  
"ya!" i laughed "obviously!"  
i started pushing jilly on the swing with the help of alayna.  
"so who's the current alpha?" jill asked alayna  
"what do you mean?" alayna asked  
"in werewolf club ."i said  
"oh," she said "ben and his girlfriend are the alpha and alpha female."  
"oh cool!" jillian said "my brother is alpha!"  
"wait, why is your brother a werewolf and you're a mei'fwa?" alayna asked  
"my mom is a mei'fwa and my dad is a werewolf." jilly said  
"oh," alayna said "that makes more sense."  
"you have a weird family." i said thinking about my all mei'fwa family. even my extended family are mei'fwas. it's a tradition to marry mei'fwas in my family. my mom said if i fell in love with a werewolf or a witch or even i human i could marry them.  
suddenly, the bell rang.  
"oh no!" jilly said climbing off the swing. "i don't want to be late!"  
we bolted towards the school

hi! this is caelicat73 and wrote this chapter for my bff JillyCatNya and yes caeli is basically me. peace out kittens?￢ﾜﾌ️


	3. First class

(Jilly~chans view )  
I ran into the school with c~chan chasing after me I stopped I didn't where anything was then someone fell on me and she said can you not stop out of the blue sorry c chan I said in a squeaky voice cause I was losing air. As soon as she heard my voice  
she said sorry and she got back up and then she pulled out two planners I knew you would forget yours . I reached for the back of my neck and nervously chucked and swiped the paper from her with my other hand and then asked which class she had  
first c chan said she had a  
Art first I checked mine and my face lite up I have gym class then I flipped the page over to see where the gym was and then I noticed at the top of the page the first bell meant to go to your club rooms c chan where not late I whined c chan said how  
flip over the page I directed and then she moaned realizing the mistake she made then I checked my phone we still have five more minutes I'm going to go to my looker how bout you same c chan said  
(After we put our stuff in our lookers including our gym clothes in our looker room ) the the second bell sounded meaning club meetings our over so I ran to the door of the werewolf club I sniffed the air he was in there thank gosh I'm part werewolf I  
think smelt me too because he opened the door and said hi Jilly and I respond so that's what second year werwolfs can do but I'm still faster then you and by I have to go to gym class I went to the girl lookers room and got changed  
I stepped in to the gym and asked one of the mifwa girls if the had scissors she said yes and she put a tail sized hole in my shorts I stuck my tail though and thanked her we walked back into the gym by the way what's your name she said it was Sydney  
and then I asked if I could call her Syd~chan and then she replied with a shrug there were a lot of people there but two people I knew it was my big brother and his girlfriend Mimi chan I snuck up on my brother and gave a thumbs  
up to Mimi and then I pulled his tail he barked like a dog and me and Mimi tumbled down with laughter.

The end of this chapter JillyCatNya out


End file.
